


Cinnamon Rolls

by crunchyflakes



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyflakes/pseuds/crunchyflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Damian didn’t want to do, it was explain to his brothers that Loki was not his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls

Damian had spent the weekend in New York with Dick, and snow crunched beneath the tires as the two pulled up to the Manor.

From the kitchen, Jason and Tim watched the two come crashing through the door, covered in clear evidence of the storm brewing.

“Did we beat Bruce?” Dick called from the foyer.

”Yeah,” Tim said. “He called about ten minutes ago, said his flight into Gotham was delayed.” He pushed around the cereal in his bowl. “Something about bad weather.”

“Bad weather is an understatement.” said Dick as he entered the kitchen with Damian, who pulled a bar stool from under Jason’s feet and pulled a box out the white paper bag he had placed on the counter.

Jason eyed the bag. “What you got there, babybird?”Damian glared at him, his mouth stuffed full of pastry.

“I wanted to get back to Gotham for seven,” Dick reached forward and tore a piece off of Damian’s cinnamon roll. “and I had him skip breakfast. He started complaining when traffic got bad so I pulled off and got him something.”

It was quiet for a while, except for wind outside and disinterested chewing.

Jason got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. “So how was New York?”

Dick pushed a bagel into the toaster. “Good. Met up with some old friends from the force.” He looked at Damian. “Speaking of meeting up, Damian met up with his boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend, Grayson.”

“What in the world would be attracted to you?”

“Drake, I swear I’m going to—”

Jason leaned across the counter. “Do we know him?”

“Most likely not.” Damian spat out as he glared at Dick, who was smiling as he buttered his breakfast.

“Is it Kid Flash?” Jason asked.

Both Damian and Tim made a face. “Damian is way to dark for Bart, Jason.” Tim said. “Besides, he’s in California.”

Jason stopped to think. “Is it that animal kid?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Beast Boy smells and is also located in California,” he took another bite of cinnamon roll. “stupid.”

“Can we please stop assuming Damian is dating my friends?” Tim asked. “They all hate you, anyway.”

“Not as much as they hate you!”

“It’s Loki.” Dick said. Damian glared and Jason and Tim both wore the same astonished expression.

“From the Young Avengers?” Tim asked.

“The god?” followed Jason.

Damian rolled his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. “Yes, and don’t act so surprised.” he looked at Dick. “And he is not my boyfriend.”

“You scored a fucking god, Damian. A fucking god.”

Damian shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. “I’m done here.” he said, and marched up to his room.

Once they heard the door slam, Dick pulled his two brothers into a close huddle.

“Do not, I repeat, do NOT, tell Bruce that Damian is dating an Avenger.”


End file.
